


The Shining Path

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-20
Updated: 2004-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto and Mokuba have a bond and a love that can never be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shining Path

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/temps_mort/profile)[**temps_mort**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/temps_mort/)'s snapshots challenge in 57 minutes and also for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/yami_no_yuugi/profile)[**yami_no_yuugi**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/yami_no_yuugi/).

Seto has focused on winning, on beating Yuugi so much that he has all but forgotten the dream he and Mokuba had. They were going to create a park where orphans would be admitted for free, and Seto can't believe that he has forgotten something so important to him because _how_ can he ever forget the time at the orphanage?

"We're going to America to build the park," he tells Mokuba, and Mokuba smiles at him sweetly.

"I'm glad we're finally doing this," Mokuba says to Seto, and Seto flashes a small smile at him.

"I may not have remembered for so long, but I can never forget _our_ dream."

"I know, Nii-sama," Mokuba replies softly, and Seto knows that Mokuba is telling the truth.

"Gozaburo won't haunt us any longer. We can finally accomplish our dream."

"You would have done it some day, Nii-sama, regardless of everything," Mokuba says, and Seto knows that his brother is right.

 

+++

 

Mokuba draws Seto a picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Gozaburo may have taken away all the toys so his Nii-sama can learn how to be a real ruler, but his Nii-sama is right. Games purify the soul, and he will not let his Nii-sama suffer.

His brother has not smiled since when he beat Gozaburo, and though Mokuba misses that brother, he has not stopped loving his Nii-sama, who promised to be a father to him and protect him. He will not let everything be taken away from Seto.

_Please don't let them steal the most important treasure_, he writes into the letter. Mokuba doesn't know that the most important treasure to his Nii-sama is not just games, not when he is only five.

 

+++

 

Seto cannot fight Mokuba. He knows it, and he knows that Noa has used his only weakness against him. He cannot fight without Mokuba by his side, and Seto knows that Noa has planned this on purpose in order to show _dead_ Gozaburo that he is stronger.

He knows he must summon his Blue Eyes. It may be the only thing he can use to remind Mokuba that he, Kaiba Seto, is Mokuba's real brother, the one who truly cares for him, not a _dead_ Kaiba heir.

When Mokuba cries, Seto knows that his brother has remembered, and with that, he summons the Blue Eyes. He sees Mokuba open his eyes, and Seto knows that Noa's control has been broken. His deck, which bonds him and his brother, has saved them.

Noa activates Last Turn, and Seto chooses Blue Eyes. But when he attacks Shinato's Ark, the attack backfires on him, and Blue Eyes is destroyed by Shinato. Seto tries to sit up, and when he sees Mokuba running toward him, he smiles weakly, reaching a hand out to touch his brother. Their hands are about to meet—

 

+++

 

Mokuba has only had his Nii-sama ever since their parents died. Their relatives came for their father's will and then left them at the orphanage, and Mokuba thought that he could bring his father back if he went back to the park they used to play at. But he couldn't, and that's when Seto told him he would be a father to him and always protect him. Mokuba has never doubted him.

No matter what happens, he always returns to Seto. When Pegasus captured him, he was strong and kept the key safe while waiting for his Nii-sama. Noa tried to sway Mokuba onto his side, but Mokuba eventually went back to Seto. They have a bond that cannot be broken. They are devoted to each other.

Mokuba said to himself once that as long as his Nii-sama was with him, he would be happy. It is true. As long as he has his locket, Mokuba knows that he will be okay, being able to see his Nii-sama's face and knowing that his Nii-sama loves him and is with him, but a mere picture of Seto cannot ever compare to his presence. Mokuba knows that he will die happy if he can spend the rest of his life with his Nii-sama.

 

+++

 

The only thing that Seto has really cared about in his life is Mokuba. Maybe not cared about, but loved, treasured, wanted, _needed_. When their father died, Mokuba was the only thing he had left, and on that day, Seto had told Mokuba that he would make sure Mokuba lived happily. Seto will not stop at anything to do so.

He doesn't let anyone see it, not even Mokuba, but Mokuba can ask Seto to do anything, and Seto will do it. That's the kind of power Mokuba has over him. If Mokuba asks Seto for him, Seto would gladly give himself to his brother. He doesn't think he would mind, anyway.

Mokuba is so beautiful and sweet, and Seto doesn't think he can ever live without Mokuba. If Mokuba dies, their bond is broken, and he will have no one left by his side to fight with him. Seto will have no one left to live for, and he thinks that if Mokuba dies, he will die with him.

 

+++

 

Mokuba would do anything for Seto. His Nii-sama has done everything for him, and Mokuba would do anything back for him because his Nii-sama was the one who gave him everything when they had nothing.

His Nii-sama is so handsome and so tender, even though he is the only who calls it _that_. The way Seto trusts him with everything, the way Seto needs him and loves him as much as he needs and loves his Nii-sama, how can he call it anything except tenderness? It's not physical tenderness, and no one else can see it, but Mokuba and Seto cannot be separated. They _know_ each other.

Mokuba wants his Nii-sama so so much that it hurts sometimes, and he knows that even though his brother doesn't really care for sex, his Nii-sama would do it for him anyway. But Mokuba doesn't _need_ a physical manifestation of their love because he sees it in Seto everytime he sees him, and knowing it is enough for Mokuba, for the both of them.

04.06.20


End file.
